Brent Corrigan
Sean Lockhart (born 31 October 1986) is an American model and actor best known under his gay pornography stage name Brent Corrigan. He has also worked as Fox Ryder and is known to be one of the best bottoms in the gay pornographic industry. Corrigan started his career in pornography in 2004 at Cobra Video, as a young twink model in Every Poolboy's Dream. He quickly became one of Cobra's most famous performers, where his bareback themed movies were critically top rated and commercially top selling. ""His movies were Cobra's best selling. He was in four titles for them. And all four were on their Top 10 list of best sellers of all time."" Jason: About Brent Corrigan- final Corrigan's performing career has featured a diverse variety of sexual activity, including semen swallowing, rimming and Cobra Video's first-ever double anal penetration (by actors Chase McKenzie and Brent Everett).Adonis Entertainment In September 2005, Corrigan made the claim that he falsified his identification documents to make his first films, being under-age when these were filmed. This public statement resulted in much controversy, causing many of his films to be (voluntarily) pulled from distribution channels while concerns of child pornographyCobra Strikes Back in many legal jurisdictions in the United States and abroad are settled. The statement has been a major part of both an on-going legal dispute between Corrigan and Cobra Video, as well as much debate amongst fans. Both Corrigan and Cobra Video have each created separate "official" websites promoting the performer. Early life Corrigan states he was born in Lewiston, Idaho,"Corrigan was born in Lewiston, Idaho and grew up in the suburbs of Seattle" The Traci Lords of the gay industry tells his story; claims the owner of Cobra knew he was underage raised in Seattle, Washington by his stepfather and moved to San Diego in 2004 to live with his mother."Brent has a past rife with the common experiences of many gay youth, growing up with neglectful parents, raising his siblings alone, with a quite uncommon twist – filming a series of bareback porn films when he was only 17. Yes. 17. Officially underage." Underage but man enough to tell (pdf) After arriving in San Diego, he further states that he was all but abandoned by his mother, forcing him to take care of himself. At 16, he says he met and began dating an older man who introduced him to what he referred to as an unhealthy social scene. He further claims he never met his biological father."However, Corrigan said he never met his biological father." The Traci Lords of the gay industry tells his story; claims the owner of Cobra knew he was underage Alleged underage videos Corrigan claims that shortly before his 17th birthday, his older boyfriend (mentioned above) contacted a Cobra Video producer and showed a nude, sleeping Corrigan to Cobra Video by webcam. Brent then states that he agreed to get a fake ID in-order to do video work for Cobra."Lockhart and Belville have told GAYVN that Lockhart's birthdate is October 31, 1986, and that Lockhart obtained false ID so he could enter the adult entertainment industry. " AVN.com: Cobra Strikes Back (News reports have shown the ease with which fake driver's licenses can be acquired.) He stated in an interview that, at 16, he believed he "knew everything." He also believed his boyfriend's statements that fake IDs were used "all the time" by underage performers and that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Corrigan then went on to do two shoots with Cobra in 2004. The majority of these scenes were receptive, bareback, anal sex, with the exception of those starring both Corrigan and Brent Everett, where a condom was used for Corrigan's bottoming scenes. The scenes from these shoots were spread over four videos. Those videos were both critically and commercially a success, being consistently well reviewed as well as top sellers for Cobra video. During the time these scenes were filmed, Corrigan stated that he also developed a close relationship with Cobra Video owner, Bryan Kocis, and that the relationship eventually became sexual. Brent stated that he was afraid the business relationship would end unless he maintained this sexual part of the relationship. Disclosure and its effects Corrigan's statement Corrigan's attorney announced publicly in 2005 that Corrigan was underage when he filmed several scenes for Cobra Video."Brent Corrigan," who appears in at least four titles for Cobra Video, was possibly under 18 when he performed in them, according to information supplied by the performer's attorney, Chad Belville of Tempe, Arizona." Possibly Underage Gay Performer Worked for Cobra In a subsequent November 2005 AVN.com article, Corrigan stated that he had obtained a false ID to enter the porn industry and that he was 17 years old when he filmed his early scenes. In a July/August 2006 GayWebMonkey magazine interview, Corrigan stated that on several occasions he tried to explicitly state to this producer that he was underage, but the producer was not interested in hearing the information or in having the information publicly disclosed. Brent states that "Cobra producer hinted very strongly that if I was underage now or when filming the videos, I’d be the one in trouble, not him." Corrigan also stated that this Cobra video producer emailed him after the public disclosures to say that "traitors would be dealt with accordingly" and to expect lawsuits, embarrassment, and financial ruin. Industry responses A September 2005 press release from two private, non-government organizations, the Association of Sites Advocating Child Protection (ASACP) and the Free Speech Coalition (FSC)"The Free Speech Coalition recommends that until the facts in this case are clarified, all above titles and promotional materials should be immediately removed from circulation and distribution, and all content, online and offline, that contains the performer named Brent Corrigan should be removed and sealed for attorney review and consultation." Association of Sites Advocating Child Protection (ASACP) and Free Speech Coalition (FSC) press release repeated Corrigan's statements. In the press releases, both organizations said that until the matter could be definitively settled, these videos should be removed from circulation due to the possibility of these videos being considered child pornography in many jurisdictions. On September 13, 2005, the four Cobra Video titles featuring these disputed scenes were pulled voluntarily from circulation by Cobra Video, through their distributor, Pacific Sun Entertainment."Pacific Sun Entertainment, which distributes Cobra Video titles, has notified all of its customers to pull the titles from their shelves, a Pacific Sun spokesman told GAYVN." Possibly Underage Gay Performer Worked for Cobra Though no prosecution or criminal charges have been filed regarding the alleged underage scenes, copies of these disputed titles are no longer (as of 2007) available through official channels. Cobra Video response An Adult Video News article quotes Cobra Video as stating that it was not aware of Corrigan's underage status and that it had been provided "color copies of the three State-issued forms of identification (that) Mr. Lockhart presented, including a birth certificate, all indicating a birth year of 1985." The article further quotes Cobra as stating that "all requests for a State-certified birth certificate of Mr. Lockhart from Mr. Lockhart's attorney have been rejected." Lawsuits After the announcement and the subsequent recall of the titles in question, Corrigan and his business partners were then sued in federal court in San Diego, California, by Cobra Video, LLC for trademark violations, cybersquatting, breach of contract, and other disputes. The suit, which sought damages of $1 million, also sought to prevent him from using the stage name of "Brent Corrigan" because of a claim that the name was/is a protected trademark. Kocis and Corrigan were reported to have reached a settlement on their legal dispute, with documentation to have been mailed on January 25, 2007. A final hearing in the matter was scheduled for February 21, 2007. Current status Adult websites Corrigan now maintains a new blog and personal website at BrentCorriganINC.com. This web site began in July 2007. Brent began the website because of difficulties he was having with his old website. Brent makes his views about his old and new websites known to his visitors: "Here, you’ll get it all. Just be advised, from here on out, you have absolutely no reason to continue your regular visits to BrentCorriganOnline.com. I wash my hands of that filthy failure, and I beg the same of you. I want to prove to the thieves that BrentCorriganOnline.com is nothing without Brent Corrigan. I want to see the traffic on that website plummet to the depths of hell and never return. I can accomplish that with the help of you." Corrigan maintained a weblog at his old official website, BrentCorriganOnline.com. He started his own adult-video production company (which, he claims, makes him the youngest producer in the adult-video industry.) Cobra Video also created a website, Brentcorriganxxx.com, which offers free downloads of clips and pictures from of Corrigan's post-2004 work. On October 9, 2006, Corrigan's blog announced the launch of the private, adult, pay-only section of BrentCorriganOnline.com. The entry provided a link to the pay site, discussed the delays and included a video celebrating the pay site's start. It was also revealed that his webmaster, Jeremy Carrson, is his second business partner in this venture.Brent Corrigan Online - The REAL home for NEW Videos - Join Today! » Blog Archive » SOME INFORMATION On October 11, 2006, Corrigan also claimed that a major reason for the delay of the rollout of the members-only site was due to his contracted online billing company at first, canceling the original billing contract under legal pressure from Cobra Video. Films Corrigan starred in Falcon Studios' 2006 release of The Velvet Mafia.imdb IMDB's listing of "The Velvet Mafia" Cobra Video released its latest Corrigan feature Take It Like a Bitch Boy at the same time. He has also performed in two non-porn films: Tell MeThe short shootThird to bat is Brent Corrigan with the key role of Skippy...Skippy wasn't a sex role. He doesn't get naked in this -- though I can't say the same about the other characters." The Short Shoot Diary II #3: Yes, But Can They Act? and the rock musical short Didn't This Used To Be Fun? He is currently due to appear in Another Gay Sequel, which is due for release in 2008. He will play Stan the Merman. Corrigan will also be starring in Judas Kiss, a gay coming of age fantasy due for a 2009 release. His character is yet unknown. Kocis death Bryan Kocis, owner of Cobra Video, was found dead in his Luzerne County, Pennsylvania, home on January 24, 2007; police said his throat was slashed, he was stabbed 28 times and that his home was set on fire to hide the murder. John Yates, a California lawyer for Corrigan, said his client was one of several people to be questioned and that Corrigan was cooperating "fully" with the police investigation. Yates later said Corrigan had information about a man who met with Kocis that day, but they are looking for the services of a criminal lawyer before talking to police. Police then searched for a "person of interest" named in the investigation. On May 15, 2007; two Virginia Beach escorts and rival producers of gay pornography, Harlow Cuadra and Joseph Kerekes, were charged with Kocis' murder. Authorities claim that the two men murdered Kocis as part of a plan to get Corrigan to work for their adult film company. Pennsylvania State Police and a multi-agency task force investigating the Kocis murder believe Corrigan never knew these two men would really kill Kocis to get him to work for them. Selected videography * Every Poolboy's Dream, 2004 * Schoolboy Crush, 2004 * Bareboned Twinks, 2004 * Cream Boys, 2005 * Naughty Boys Toys, 2005 * Fuck Me Raw, 2006 * Take It Like a Bad Boy, 2006 * The Velvet Mafia Parts 1 and 2 (credited as "Fox Ryder"), 2006 * Tell Me, 2007 (non porn) * Another Gay Sequel, 2008 (non porn) * The Porne Ultimatum, 2008 * Brent Corrigan's Summit, 2008 * Drafted 3, 2008 * In the Closet, 2008 (non porn) * Just the Sex, 2008 References See also * List of gay porn stars External links * fr:Brent Corrigan id:Brent Corrigan it:Brent Corrigan pt:Brent Corrigan ru:Брент Корригэн vi:Brent Corrigan Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:People from Lewiston, Idaho Category:People appearing in gay pornography Category:Male porn stars